Imagine me and you
by TheComet63
Summary: Meredith is an intern at SGH and is a lesbian. Addison is an attending and she's straight. When Meredith sees Addison is love at first sight. But Addison is married to Derek. Will they be "happy together"? Based on the movie "Imagine me and you"


**AN**: Ok I shouldn't start another fanfic, cause I have to go on with Cure my tragedy…but I've had this idea in mind for quite a while and I have to write it down. Besides, this is gonna be only a few chapters, so…  
It's inspired by the movie "Imagine me and you"…well, basically I'm re-writing the movie with Meredith and Addison.  
The first chapter is just an introduction, so it's really really short. I just wanted to introduce them and their lives.  
FYI, in this story Addison, Callie and Bailey are close friends…just so you know.  
The characters compared to the movie are:  
Addison – Rachel  
Meredith – Luce  
Derek – Heck  
Mark – Cooper  
So if you watched the movie you know what to expect.  
Let me know what you think of it. As I said, it's just an introduction. Please review 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grey's Anatomy and Imagine me and you.

**Chapter 1**

"_Everyone promises you happily ever after, but life turns into a different kind of fairytale."_

Weird as it may sound, it was a beautiful sunny day in Seattle.  
Addison Montgomery Shepherd woke up with the sunlight caressing her face softly and smiled. It was going to be a beautiful day.  
She stirred and looked on her side, where her husband Derek was slowly opening his eyes. She smiled.  
"Good morning!" she whispered and leaned in to kiss him.  
"Good morning gorgeous!" replied the man, kissing softly his wife. "It's sunny today!"  
"I know!" smiled Addison. She loved the sun, and in Seattle is not something that happened often. She and Derek had moved from New York six months earlier, after the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, Richard Webber, offered both of them a job. They were happy with their decision, but Addison missed the sunny days in New York, walking through Central Park enjoying the summer.  
The couple cuddled in bed for a while and then got up to start the day.  
"We're gonna meet the new interns today." said Derek, sipping his coffee and passing his wife a newspaper.  
"Yeah, I hope they won't be too much of a pain in the ass." replied the woman laughing.  
Addison and Derek were both attendings at SGH, both top class surgeons. Seattle Grace was a teaching hospital and they were both happy to share their knowledge and help young interns to become surgeon. It was their job and they loved it, even if sometimes dealing with the interns was annoying and frustrating.  
"Well, I better go get ready. I'm meeting Callie for breakfast." said Addison, kissing Derek quickly and heading to the bathroom. "I can take my car if you don't want to leave early."  
"It's ok, I'm meeting with Mark, I'm coming with you." replied Derek, watching his wonderful wife leaving their bed and looking for the outfit to wear.  
"Addison?" he called her.  
"Yes?" asked the woman, turning around.  
"I love you!" said Derek, smiling.  
"I love you too!"  
They have been married for ten years and they were still in love as the first day. They were a couple, they were lovers, they were best friends. They were happy.

-o-

Meredith Grey was late. It was her first day at work and she was late. She ran out of the door and hopped in the car, holding the coffee in one hand and the car keys in the other.  
Dammit, she couldn't be late her first day! What was she thinking, drinking that much the night before? Now not only she was late, but also hangover.  
It was her first day as an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital, one of the best teaching hospital in the United States and where her mother did her residency. It was a great honor for her to be part of the staff and she didn't want to make the wrong impression arriving at work late. She drove fast through the streets of Seattle.  
Her life was a mess. Her mom, her famous, world renown surgeon mom, had Alzheimer and didn't recognize her most of the time. Her love life was non-existent. And now she was about to start a 48 hours shift at the hospital. And she was late.  
"Damn!" thought, glancing at her watch for the millionth time.  
Thank God she managed to arrive at the hospital before the shift started. She joined the other interns in the locker room.  
"Only six women out of 20." noted looking around her.  
"Yeah. I hear one of them's a model. Seriously, that's gonna help with the respect thing." said a dark haired girl, closing her locker. Meredith had met Cristina Yang at the mixer and they instantly bonded. It was nice to have a friend in the arena that is the hospital. "Which resident you assigned to? I got Bailey."  
"Nazi? Me too." sighed Meredith. It wasn't a good start, being assigned to a resident whose nickname was Nazi, but she was happy to be in the same group as Cristina.  
A shy, stuttering guy who introduced himself as George O'Malley approached them, but Meredith wasn't really paying attention. She was focused. She was determined to make a great start at the hospital.  
When her name was called, she followed the other interns at the nurses station, where they met Dr Bailey, who turned out to be a short black woman. Not exactly how Meredith imagined Nazi would be.  
"I have 5 rules. Memorize them." started Bailey, ignoring a blonde doctor who introduced herself as Isobel "Izzie" Stevens. "Rule number 1. Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna change. Trauma protocol. Phone lists. Pagers. Nurses will page you. You answer every page at a run. A run! That's rule number 2. Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours." As she talked, she started moving around the hospital, followed by her group of interns. Your interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop and don't complain. On call rooms. Attendings hog them. Sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule number 3. If I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number 4. The dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you would have woke me for no good reason. We clear?"  
Meredith raised her hand to speak. "You said five rules. That was only four."  
Bailey's pager went off. "Rule number five. When I move, you move!" She started running down the hall, the interns following her.  
That was going to be one hell of a day!

-o-

After only 8 hours, Meredith was exhausted. She got lost in the hospital a hundred times and her patient was a pain in the ass. She was now looking for someone who could answer the questions of her patient's parents. Bailey told her to look for Dr Shepherd, Head of Neurosurgery.  
Derek Shepherd was a tall dark haired, blue eyed, handsome doctor, who was talking with another equally handsome doctor.  
She approached them. "Dr Shepherd? I'm Dr Grey, Katie's parents have some questions for you."  
"I'll be right there, Dr Grey." smiled Derek. "Nice to meet you, by the way.  
"Nice to meet you too." replied Meredith, amazed by the kindness of the attending.  
"I'm Dr Mark Sloan, Head of Plastic." intruded the other man. "Dr Grey. What's your name?"  
"Meredith." answered the intern, shaking the doctor's hand.  
"Meredith...pretty name...pretty girl..." smirked Mark.  
Meredith smiled a little and then rolled her eyes. Was the man trying to hit on her on her first day of work? Unbelievable.  
"So, Dr Shepherd, as I was saying, Katie's parents need you to answer some questions..."  
They walked together to the patient's room. Derek Shepherd was a good man, she could tell just by talking to him. His eyes were kind and his smile was sweet. She was happy she could work with such a nice guy.  
He answered to Katie's parents questions patiently and then they walked out of the room together, Derek explaining her that they needed to find out what was wrong with Katie. Meredith nodded and went back to work.  
Then she turned around and she saw her. SHE was the most beautiful woman Meredith have ever seen. Tall, with long, straight, wonderful red hair and a body to die for. She was wearing a tight black skirt, high heels and a lab coat. She was a goddess. The woman, or the goddess, whatever, looked in Meredith's direction and their eyes met for a moment. Amazing blue/green eyes looking at her and Meredith felt a shiver running through her spine.  
Now, it was well known that Meredith Grey was a lesbian. She didn't hide it, there was no point in that. But her love life sucked recently. It wasn't that she couldn't find a girlfriend, cause a lot of women would kill to be with her...and it wasn't that she didn't want to. Just...she couldn't find the right one. The one who could drive her crazy and make her fall madly in love. But that redhead...damn she was beautiful! And it was hard to breathe with those eyes looking in hers.  
She was about to go and introduce herself, when Derek Shepherd approached the redhead and kissed her softly.  
No! It couldn't be true! Meredith had noticed the ring on Derek's finger, but she couldn't believe that he was married to that goddess. It wasn't fair! Derek Shepherd was handsome, a great surgeon...it couldn't have everything. But apparently he did.  
The goddess, she was that in Meredith's mind, hugged Derek and kissed him once again and Meredith could spot two rings on her finger. So yes, she was married and Derek Shepherd was her husband. Life was so not fair!


End file.
